High School of Redemption
by MitsukiSora-dessu
Summary: *Rewritten Highschool on Hold* Echizen Ryoma is an intelligent, yet anti-social, young man who beat Tezuka in the final exam and was placed in the third year class. A budding romance begins as well as some conflicting secrets revealed. Will he be able to forgive the secrets of his past or will he suffer in through his memories that never seem to give him peace?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey _everyone!_ Here's the re-written version of chapter one of Highschool on Hold. This one is known as High School of Redemption since I'm planning on focusing more on Ryoma's memory and Ryoga and also how Ryoma tries to accept that no one really blames him. Kinda. I know that explanation was confusing but hey. This is my first time _re-writing_ a story.**

**There are going to be parts that are 100% the same as Highschool on Hold mostly because I'm kinda being lazy and just using that as the complete base of this one. I mean this story is just a redone version of that one so there shouldn't be a problem right?**

**Anyway! On with the story! Don't forget to leave me some reviews~!**

* * *

**High school of Redemption Chapter 1**

_He tried to scream but his voice locked itself in his throat, making it so not a sound could escape his lips that were forced open by a prying tongue. He watched with blurry golden eyes as the man flashes a predatory smile, showing off sharp white teeth. Before he realized it black was invading his senses and he thinks, almost relieved, how welcome it would be. Until the man notices it as well and pulls away, allowing breath to enter the boys' lungs again after releasing the hold he had around his neck. Then the memories came, along with the air, of a time where there wasn't blood running down his legs or rope tied around his wrists or the fear of death by an obsessed and possessive brother. _

* * *

"Guys!" Excitement evident in the young man's tone, the group of students turned to look at him. "Guess what, guess what, guess what!" Bouncing a little Kikumaru Eiji, the fiery red-head who was more energetic than a child on a sugar rush, was about to burst with good news.

"What's the matter, Eiji?" A calm voice asked, making the red-head stop his bouncing to turn towards the voice with a brighter smile forming on his face. Seeing the shiny brown hair frame a slightly feminine face, an ever present smile, and closed eyes, Eiji momentarily forgot what he was saying.

"Fujiko! I thought you were going to practice today!" Eiji ran towards his friend, the short distance that it was, and stopped at his side. Fuji Syuusuke was one of his best friends from middle school and he knew that would never change.

"Coach told me to rest." Fuji chuckled softly at his friends' exuberant tone. "So what's the matter?"

"We have a transfer student coming in today!" Eiji exclaimed, remembering why he came rushing in in the first place thanks to Fuji's reminder. "And I hear he's really amazing!"

A small snort followed Eiji's words, making the class look at the back corner with confusion at the light purple haired young man who made the sound. Flipping his hair just a tad Atobe Keigo stared back at them. "No one is more amazing then I am." Next to him a small sigh could be heard from the childhood friend of Atobe, Oshitari Yushi who still held an amused smirk. He couldn't resist a small joke at his friend's expense as he spoke with his clear voice,

"Except Tezuka Kunimitsu of course."

Eiji, who finished laughing with the others at Atobe's expense, went back to what he was talking about. "This kid is two years younger than us, and he beat Tezuka's exam score!" The eyes of every student in the classroom widened in surprise at the news they heard. Tezuka's overall exam score result was a 99 with Atobe following with a 98. Meaning this new student bested both Tezuka and Atobe. Yukimura Seiichi, who had silently been listening to the red-heads news, let out a soft chuckle as he turned to Fuji with a small smile on his face.

"Looks like Atobe has a greater competition than Tezuka now." Atobe flushed red, whether from embarrassment or anger, neither could tell. Before the young master could reply, Ryuuzaki Sumire, the tennis coach and homeroom teacher came into the room, banging on the front desk to stop the talking.

"Sumire-chan to the rescue," Fuji stated with a chuckle, glancing at Atobe who grumbled and took his seat.

"Fuji, you have no right to call me Sumire-chan." Ryuuzaki stated, directing a small glare in the boys direction who only smiled in return. She gave a small sigh in defeat; there was no way to win against that boy. "If Eiji hasn't told you yet, we have a transfer student-"

"Did this transfer student really beat Tezuka's score?" Atobe asked, cutting in before their teacher could finish.

Without warning a piece of chalk flew at him, hitting him upside the head. "Don't interrupt people when they're talking Atobe. Now, if you must know, yes. He did." Whispers broke out once again, filling the room with their quiet murmurs. "His name is Echizen Ryoma. Yes he is younger but if I catch even a hint of bullying towards him, I will personally make your life hell." Audible gulps could be heard all around. Everyone knew very well that she would make good on her threat. "C'mon in, Ryoma."

They half expected some nerdy looking boy with an arrogant attitude; it wasn't that surprising when little gasps broke out. Echizen Ryoma stood at the front of the class; his stance slouched and relaxed as he took in the people around him with his right eye. Black hair with a dark green tint, golden cat-like eye narrowed, and a cocky smirk on small pink lips. His left eye was covered by a patch, stark white against his lightly tanned skin.

"Echizen Ryoma. Don't stalk." He was arrogant but rightfully so. It wouldn't be a surprise to find out that he had been stalked before with looks like those. Fuji and Yukimura glanced at each other, a small smirk forming on their faces. The only seat available was the one right between the two of them.

"Find out things on your own!" Sumire called out, waving a hand at Ryoma who was already walking towards the open seat. He could handle himself. But, she thought, looking at the smirking Yukimura and Fuji, maybe I should have warned him about those two. Well he'll figure it out. Hopefully.

* * *

As soon as he sat down Ryoma's head was already laying in his arms on the desk. _So tired_, he thought with a yawn but before he could even start to drift off, a poke to both of his arms made him sit up.

"What?" he asked, lifting his enough to glance at the person who had poked his right arm. Whoever poked his left arm would have to wait. Ryoma's eye took in the brunette hair that framed a deceptive face, the owners eyes closed as he smiled a fake smile that had Ryoma instantly on guard. Despite the young man's closed eyes Ryoma could tell he was keenly perspective of what was happening around him.

"Class hasn't even started and you're already going to sleep?" the boy chuckled, ignoring the fact that he just woke Ryoma up. For that reason alone, Ryoma decided to ignore him. Apparently the boy didn't get the hint that Ryoma wanted nothing to do with him. "I'm Fuji Syuusuke."

"Hn."

"I'm Yukimura Seiichi," supplied the person on his left, the voice so soft and gentle that Ryoma had to look in that direction just to figure out if the voice belonged to a boy or girl. And even then it was hard to tell. So, being the blunt person that he is, he asked.

"What are you?" Fuji laughed at that, holding a hand over his mouth to stifle the sound. _What a blunt person_, he thought.

"A boy," Yukimura stated, a little miffed at how straightforward the kid was. Though it was amusing just the same to see someone be so honest. It wasn't often that someone was honest with him unless he scared it out of them.

"Oh."

"And we have finally reached the ten word mark." Fuji stated with another soft chuckle, looking at Ryoma with a smile. Ryoma just blankly stared at him. It was too early for this stuff in his opinion. "You have now officially said ten words since you got in."

"You kept count?" Yukimura asked, looking at his friend who nodded, still smiling. "May I ask why?"

"I wanted to see how much he could talk in the span of 10 minutes."

"So one word per minute?" While the two talked, Ryoma settled in and fell asleep, promptly forgetting about the two annoying boys.

"Saa, looks like he fell asleep." Fuji stated with a chuckle, a smile still present on his face. "I think we found an interesting new toy, don't you think Yukiko?" Yukimura nodded, a smile on his own face as well.

* * *

Same as chapter one of Highschool on Hold there is a reference from episode 19 in here~ Just this time I was too lazy to point it out. x.x Sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I had gotten a review, complaining about my little dig on Eiji's personality where he calls Yukimura Yukiko and it kinda pissed me off. I know it's stupid to get mad about that but he did that to Fuji's name in a couple of episodes as a teasing joke, and since Yukimura, like Fuji, looks kind of feminine I figured Eiji would do the same exact thing to him since he doesn't discriminate. **

**Also, I'm sorry for taking so long to get the second chapter out. I have no excuses except this: I lost interest for a while.**

**High School of Redemption chapter 2**

_Clawing at a tan hand wrapped around his neck he struggled in its grip. Unable to take air into his lungs without the possibility of drowning, he continued to scratch at the offending appendage. As his struggles started to cease the hand slowly released its grip, allowing him to rise from his submerged state under the water. Coughs wracked his body as he quickly tried breath oxygen into his lungs before the other young man decided he wanted to see how long he could last underwater again. Feeling the hand slide from his neck down his body, the boy wanted to scream but with his body still deprived of air he couldn't make a sound aside from his coughing. The hand slid lower and lower down his body, over his chest, his stomach, resting at his hip, before sliding down his legs and then back up. _

"_Come now, Ryoma, you know better than to fight me."_

P O N Y A P O N Y A

To the shock of Fuji and Yukimura who were sitting on either side of him, Ryoma slept through all of the classes until the bell for lunch rang. The two had honestly thought we would sleep right through the bell but as soon as it rang he was up and heading for the door. Yukimura, wanting to know more about the boy, stood up along with Fuji and called after the boy.

"Echizen," he called, his soft feminine voice making Ryoma question his gender once again, "come have lunch with us." Fuji chuckled, imagining Ryoma sitting between Tezuka Kunimitsu and Sanada Genichirou.

"That would be interesting," he agreed, repressing his amusement.

"No," was the immediate reply from the boy who wanted nothing more than to check out the pristine tennis courts on the other side of campus, far, far, away from these two annoying young men.

"Well you could always be followed around by the potential stalkers instead." Yukimura stated, smiling brighter when Ryoma took a look around the room to notice all of the students staring at him like they wanted to eat him. And yet the answer remained the same.

"No." He left, not turning back when Fuji called out his name, and completely missed the smiles on the two, unknown to him, sadists' faces.

The two turned to smile at one another, a look of amusement on their faces as they re-evaluated Ryoma from the time he walked in to the time he left just moments ago.

"I would love to tame him," Fuji stated, his eyes opening the slightest tad, revealing the shine of unadulterated want in their deep cerulean depths, "wouldn't you?" Yukimura didn't answer, a small smile flitting across his lips as he stared at the door Ryoma left from.

P O N Y A P O N Y A

Though he hated to admit it, the two boys who were probably going to make his school life a living hell were right about the stalkers. They hid away at a distance but without the quiet necessity that stealth required it was easy to figure out they were there. It wasn't hard to lose them, thankfully, because of the many years of practice. _Now then_, he thought, pulling on his most treasured possession; a white Fila cap with the letter '_R_' colored in red. _Let's find those courts_.

As he strolled across the darkened rustic brown of the brick walk way, Ryoma couldn't help but yawn. Such a peaceful day, all sunshine and imaginary rainbows momentarily flitting across his vision, even though he knew it was an illusion of content. Deep inside he knew he would never feel the same calm and tranquility everyone else did on days like this, where the sun baked your skin to comfortable warmth with its golden rays of heat. Ryoma was so transfixed with his thoughts he vaguely recognized the sharp white and green of tennis courts, the very ones he was looking for. Unable to fight the longing welling up to the brink inside him, Ryoma gripped the chain link metal fence with all of his strength.

Whistling a soft tune only he knew, Momoshiro Takashi made his way across the walkway, cutting across the path leading through the tennis courts to get back to the school building. It was there he saw a young boy, his hands holding onto the metal of the fence. Stopping his whistling, since it appeared the boy didn't hear him yet, Momoshiro quietly walked closer to get a better look at the boy. Silky looking black hair tinted with a dark green that blended together nicely underneath a white cap, lightly tanned skin stretching across a lithe body, and his eye, a bright cat like golden color laced with untainted want. He was slightly curious about the reason why there was an eye patch over his left eye. Even though it was a boy he was looking at, Momoshiro couldn't help but think he was beautiful.

He stood there, hoping the boy would turn and look at him, hoping that the boy wouldn't notice him so he could watch him longer. With his thoughts in conflict, Momoshiro didn't know whether to be happy or disappointed when those golden eye flickered over to his direction, the emotion he saw in them evaporating from their depths, leaving eye that have seen far too much for their short life.

"Freshmen try-outs are already over." Momoshiro said, staring into the boy's eye. He wondered if his eyes had played tricks on him about the boys' earlier expression when he saw the blank expression and darkened eye. "You'll have to wait until next year if you want to join the team."

The boy stared at him, looking up with slightly hooded eye because of the caps brim, a smirk forming on his light pink lips. "It's a good thing I'm not a freshmen then." Momoshiro blinked, looking the boy up and down. He looked like a freshmen to his violet eyes.

Momoshiro, still thinking about the boys' height as well as his slight baby face asked, "Are you from the middle school then?" A shake of the head was his answer, and then that voice spoke again. A slightly boyish kind of voice that was still a little deep.

"Third year." With only those two words the boy walked off, away from the fence, the courts, and Momoshiro who was rooted to the spot could only stare after him in disbelief.

"He _has _to be a freshmen or something."

**Okay I'm sorry. I know I said I'd be trying to make the chapters longer but since I'm technically trying to re-write the chapters now instead of skirting around the edges and only doing half of them, this took longer than I thought since I had to review the original chapter so many times and figure out what exactly was going to change. Sorry everyone~!**


End file.
